supernatural_fighter_girlsfandomcom-20200213-history
Andromeda the Pirate
'Andromeda the Pirate ' Age: 26 Height: 5’8” Build: Athletic Skin tone: Bronzed Eyes: Turquoise Hair: Platinum Blonde, and Teal (Long and Flowing) Weapon of Choice: A Cutlass, Musket Pistol, and Powers over the Ocean and its Creatures Description: Andromeda was taken in a pirate raid as a young girl. She was forced to become the captain’s concubine. She gritted her teeth and bore it until an opportunity came and she was able to murder the pirate captain in his sleep. She then proceeded to make it known that she was in charge from then on. Years passed and she heard rumors of the heart of Davey Jones. After a long journey she found the heart and consumed it, absorbing the power of the sea itself. Her name lived in infamy but it wasn’t enough. She wanted Davey Jones’ ship, the Flying Dutchman. While on the search she was summoned by Armageddon, a demon at the edge of time. In return for participating in Armageddon’s World’s End Tournament, she is promised she will have the Flying Dutchman. Little does she know Armageddon has no intention of keeping that promise. Andromeda is tough and smart. She gets a kick out of crushing opponents but is loyal to her crew. She is driven by a desire to make certain that her crew will never hang. 'Executions ' Broadside: A vortex opens behind Andromeda’s opponent filled with water. Suddenly two tentacles burst out from the water and grab Andromeda’s opponent by the hands and feet holding them high above the water and stretching them so that they are fully extended. Andromeda then blows a whistle and her ship fires from off the screen. A cannonball tears her opponent in twain and the tentacles drag the corpse into the water before the vortex closes. Fishbait: Andromeda slashes her opponent’s legs off at the knee with her Cutlass. She then forces her pistol’s barrel into their mouth and pushes her opponent back into a sitting position. She then fires the pistol causing the back of their head to explode. She then slashes the corpse in twain with her cutlass before letting out a raucous laugh. To Davy Jones Locker: Andromeda opens a vortex filled with swirling water and shoves her opponent’s head into it, submerging their face. She pulls it up, revealing that the flesh has been eaten away from their skull. With a grin she tosses the body into the vortex with it suddenly closing on the corpse just under the breasts, severing it in two. The Black Spot: Andromeda grins and grasps her opponent’s hand, releasing it with a chuckle. Black spots begin to appear all over their body. Suddenly their head explodes, followed by their torso, leaving body parts scattered about the ring. Theme: Rhianna – Russian Roulette Other Notes: Andromeda has a belly ring that is a dangle type with a skull and crossbones as the charm. She also has the Jolly Roger tattooed on her lower back.